


Your Choice

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: You've thrown the two Italy brothers a birthday party, deciding that this is the perfect time to confess your attraction to one of them. *two endings :3*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Itatwins! And happy St. Patrick's Day for you people who celebrate it! ^^ I hope you all enjoy this! :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to either Feli or Lovi (you pick ^^)

You look around the room, pride filling you as your eyes scan the decorations. Everything is arranged perfectly and you couldn’t be happier with the way that it all turned out. 

The entire room is decorated in reds, greens, and white, though mainly the shades that appear on the Italian flag. There’s a large table at the back of the room with many different kinds of pasta and pizza along with various drinks. The middle of the room is open in case the countries want to dance, while there’s enough seats around the center to accommodate any that don’t want to.

A knock on the door signals the first of the guests, not that there’s going to be too many. You mainly invited the allies, axis, and nordics, along with a few other countries. 

Having an idea who this is, you go and answer the door, your guess having been correct when you see Japan and China. You knew that they would prefer to be early so that they could help you finish your preparations if you needed them to.

“Hey, guys. Come on in!” You say cheerfully, just glad that you were the one the Italy brothers chose to have throw their party. It’s a huge honor as you have a crush on one of them and are very close friends with the other, so you wanted to make their party as perfect as possible. 

In fact, you decided that you were going to confess to your crush at this party, no matter what the outcome. It’ll be the perfect atmosphere for a confession since it’ll be easy to get him alone without it being too suspicious.

Over time, more guests arrive, you greeting each one with a smile. Some of them comment on how great the room looks, causing your heart to feel light and you to feel even more pride on your job well done.

The last two to arrive are the Vargas brothers themselves and you greet them both with a huge grin, “Hey, guys! Happy birthday!”

“Grazie, bella~ Ve~ It looks so amazing in here!” Feli says to you and you smile, thanking him for the compliment. 

“Si, it looks great.” Lovi says and you smile, thanking him before telling them to go have fun. They nod and immediately head over to the food table, causing you to giggle. 

The party goes on as normal and you have quite a bit of fun. Everyone seems to really be enjoying themselves and that makes you relax further and have more fun. After the party’s been going for around two hours, you decide it’s time to confess to your crush, so you seek them out.

**N. Italy:**

You find him talking to Germany and Japan, so you go over to him. “Ciao, Feli. May I speak with you for a minute? I want to give you something.” You wave your gift for him lightly and he nods, bounding over to you. 

You lead him over to a secluded loveseat and sit down, him sitting beside you. You hand him the present and he opens it, his soft amber eyes widening at the sight.

“Bella! It’s beautiful!” You smile as he lifts the bracelet out of the box, looking closely at the charms you’d bought and attached to it. 

There’s an Italian flag, a cross, a tomato, a little bowl of pasta and a tiny replica of the leaning tower of Pisa. He fumbles with putting it on before looking at you a bit sheepishly, “Uh, help me put it on?”

You nod, giving him a patient smile, reaching out for the jewelry. You wrap it around his wrist before deftly clasping it shut. He twists his wrist a bit before looking up at you and smiling at you, a smile so soft and thankful that it makes your heart twinge.

“So, Feli, I have something I’d like to tell you…” You say, watching him. 

He just smiles and tilts his head to the side, looking like a curious puppy. His curl bounces a bit with the movement and it causes you to smile. “Ve~ What is it, bella?” 

“Feli...ti amo…” You meet his eyes as the words fall from your lips before a rush of bravery hits you. You lean forward and lightly peck his cheek before moving back, looking at the floor shyly.

A wide smile spreads across his face and he starts almost vibrating in his seat before you find yourself on the receiving end of a very tight and warm hug. You giggle a bit before wrapping your arms around him as well. 

After a bit, you realize that he’s been talking almost nonstop since he hugged you and you whisper in his ear, “Feli~” He laughs a bit when he realizes that he’s been talking so much and, to your disappointment, he pulls away before looking straight in your eyes.

“Mi dispiace, bella. It’s just...I’m so happy! I can’t believe you actually love me back!” He squeals a little bit and you beam when what he just said sinks in.

“You love me?” You blurt out without thinking, your heart fluttering like it’s trying to escape your chest.

“Si! I’ve loved you for a long time, bella!” He says, the emotion in his eyes proving it. It’s one that you’ve seen in his eyes for a long time but never recognized just what it was. His love for you.

“Want to go dance?” You ask and he nods excitedly, grabbing your hand and dragging you out onto the dance floor.

You manage to spot Lovi before you begin dancing and you smile when you see that he has a soft blush on his face while talking to Spain. You’re glad that he’s enjoying his day just as much as his brother is and that Feli’s not the only one who seems to be finding love on this birthday.

The two of you spend the majority of the night dancing, the other countries smiling at the sight of you two being so happy together. It seems that you really did manage to make their birthdays perfect.

**S. Italy:**

You find him talking to Spain and Belgium, so you go over to him, greeting the others before turning to him. “Ciao, Lovi~ May I talk to you alone for a minute? I want to give you your gift.” He gives a stiff nod at the other two before walking over to you.

He follows you over to a loveseat in the corner of the room, both of you sitting down. You hand him the present you were holding and he inspects it curiously before opening it. 

 

His hazel eyes widen when they fall upon the bracelet inside and he lifts it out, inspecting each charm with a look of awe on his face. There’s an Italian flag, a pizza slice, a tomato, a cross and the word ‘pace’ (peace in Italian). 

He looks up at you, his eyes brimming with unshed tears and your heart wrenches at the sight. You’re about to speak up in worry that he doesn’t like the gift but him wrapping his arms around you silences that idea. 

The hug is filled with all the thanks that he wants to give as well as conveys just how much the gift means to him. “Grazie, bella. I love it.” He says into your shoulder and you smile before pulling back.

“Want me to help you put it on?” He nods and you take the bracelet from him, wrapping it around one of his wrists and clasping it shut. You smile at the way that it seems to complement his appearance and you look up, meeting eyes with him.

“There’s something I have to tell you, Lovi.” You say and he grumbles playfully at the nickname but looks at you curiously.

“What is it, bella? It better not be anything bad…” He mutters and you giggle.

“Nope, nothing bad. Well, at least I don’t think it’s bad.” You say and he nods, telling you to go ahead. “Lovino...ti amo…” You say while staring into his eyes before getting a burst of courage. You lean forward and peck him softly on the nose, causing him to go a bit cross-eyed, making you giggle.

You suddenly turn shy and look away but the feeling of him taking your hand in his causes you to look back at him. His eyes are shining with tears again but he has a wide grin on his face, one that you don’t see on him often. It makes him look absolutely beautiful in your eyes.

“Ti amo anch’io, bella. I always have.” He says and your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest. You beam at him, blushing a bit as he pulls your hand up to his lips and brushes a kiss against the top of your knuckles.

“Want to dance with me?” You ask and he nods, looking a bit flustered at getting to dance with the one that he loves. 

You pull him out on the floor, noticing his Feli hanging out with China and almost quite literally at that. He’s basically hanging off the older nation’s arm but China doesn’t seem to mind and is listening to whatever Feli is rambling about. You smile at the sight, glad that the other birthday boy is enjoying the day as well, even appearing to find love just like Lovino did. 

The rest of the night is spent between eating pizza and dancing together, the two of you feeling like you’re the only people in the world. The other nations just smile at the sight as they knew that you two had been crushing on each other for a while and are just glad that it’s come to a conclusion.

It seems that you did manage to make both of their birthdays absolutely perfect. Everything turned out far better than you had hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
